1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for dehydrogenating hydrocarbons. More particularly, this invention relates to the oxidative dehydrogenation of amylenes, particularly isoamylenes in the presence of metal ferrite catalyst compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oxidative dehydrogenation processes wherein metal ferrite catalyst compositions have been employed to convert saturated and/or unsaturated hydrocarbons to more highly unsaturated hydrocarbons through removal of hydrogen from such hydrocarbons are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,235. U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,513 to Davison discloses the production of isoprene by the oxidative dehydrogenation of C.sub.5 olefins in a C.sub.5 refinery cut containing 97% olefins, less than 1% C.sub.4 's and about 2% others in the presence of an iron phosphate catalyst, steam and oxygen. Generally the amylene conversion has not been as favorable as, for example the conversion of butenes to butadiene. It is an advantage of the present invention that amylene conversion is substantially increased. It is a further advantage that using the present process isoprene can be manufactured in commercial equipment used for the manufacture of butadiene.